The Trials of Mrs Jennings
by HattyJ
Summary: Mrs Jennings has her work cut out for her as Ben has found himself a new love interest with a most unruly child. How will she cope when this child befriends Hoss.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a follow on story from Mrs Jennings Diary. You don't need to read that story. You only need to know that Ben hired Mrs Jennings to look after Hoss and Joe as he was having problems coping after Marie died. I hope you enjoy this instalment**.

10th August 1848

I haven't written in ages, I've been so busy. I've been living with the Cartwright's nigh on three months now. I was afraid when Adam came back after that fallin out with his Pa that I'd be sent packing but no, I'm still here. It's been a good three months. Hoss is fast growing out of everything he owns. Mr Cartwright was wondering should we be cutting back on his food but I don't think so. Hoss ain't fat, he's big, he's gonna be a big man. Anyhow I don't think it's Godly to have a child worrying about his appearance. Vanity is a sin in the Lords eyes.

Speaking of sin, Mr Cartwright is gonna have troubles with that oldest boy, not for me ta say nothin but he gets himself all dickied up and he's out most Saturday nights with the hands. He's a good lookin boy. If he were mine, I'd lock him in the attic till such a time I was sure he had an ounce of sense in his head. It will all end in tears but it's not for me ta say. No course I wouldn't really lock the boy in the attic but Ben should have a talk with him, you can plain see Adam has no sense when it comes to the ladies. It'll all end in tears you mark my words.

Now I haven't time to write anything more, I have to get Hoss ready and Lord help me, I have to get little Joe into a bath tub. There ain't enough money in the world can compensate for such a task. That child will wail like a demon possessed. But it has to be done. Ben is bringing his new lady friend to dinner. I'm so happy for him, it's the first since his poor wife passed on.

Later

I love when they have guests like her to dinner. I get dismissed early and can go to my room. I was trying to knit but my old hands aren't what they used to be, I keep dropping stitches and have to unravel. Anyway never mind old woman that's not what you wanna talk about.

I had my two little ones dickied up in their best suits and frowning as if we had scalded them with hot irons. Adam scrubbed Hoss till his ears were bright pink and I fought the battle of the bath tub with Joe and finally won. He looked lovely in his suit but Mr Cartwright frowned as he looked upon him as his hair stuck straight up in a fluffy mass no matter how much I combed it down. Adam took him to his room and tried to put some discipline to it with a damp comb but his locks just hung to one side in a big fluffy peak. Adam giggled at what he'd created making Joe pound on him with tiny fists. The two had to be separated as Adams laughing was turning Joes face a deep red. Mr Cartwright took Joe in hand and cut his hair with a fine scissors, he'll take him to town in the next day or two for a proper cut.

Mrs Eliza Cuthbert, what a splendid lady. I never saw such elegance. Her gown was of a heavy satin brocade and the little intricate pattern of beads took some seamstress with good eyes days to sew in. Her gown was of a mild peach colour with tiny fresh water pearls sewn into the fabric. She had a tiny circlet of beads about her neck and the most ornate pearl drop earrings. Mr Cartwright could not take his eyes off her. Her manners are, what you'd expect. She addresses most of her comments to Ben, she smiled at Joe calling him a little puppet and she doesn't see myself or Hops Sing. It suits me and I think it suits Hop Sing, it's so hard to make conversation with people of that standing. I prefer to retire early in such company.

Her husband died last year, it's nice that she can share with Mr Cartwright, perhaps they will be good for each other. She has a son a year younger than Adam.

Speaking of Adam, Mr Cartwright mentioned that he will be off to collage next month to study engineering.

"Oh," she exclaimed "aren't you a clever little fellow."

Mr Cartwright had to move the conversation on very quickly. His oldest child is not known for impertinence but he will speak if he feels he has been trodden on in such a manner. I'd say I'm not the only one who will be retiring early. I do not think oldest child has taken to the lady. I see all manner of fireworks ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

20th August 1848

Something told me we were going to be seeing a lot more of Mrs Cuthbert, I was not wrong. It's plain to the dogs in the street that Mr Cartwright is very taken with her. Good for him, I say, but I had bigger fish to fry today. I needed to put in little Joes eye drops. Little Joe has caught a nasty infection in both his eyes and needs for me to put stingy drops in twice a day. Adam eventually found him for me, he was hiding in the loft outside. It took both of us. No amount of cake would convince him so Adam held his head while I took hold of the rest of him. He hollered the house down but bless him those eye drops are being delivered to already sore eyes. He whimpered in Adams arms after we were done. I went to fetch him a piece of apple cake.

"I want some cake too," Marvin barked at me.

Mrs Cuthbert's son is now a regular visitor, along with the good lady herself. As I said, he's one and the same age as Adam but there is where the resemblance ends. Don't get me wrong now, young Adam is no angel. If I fall over that blessed guitar one more time I'm handing it out to the next gypsy who comes to the door but at least Adam will listen. He may scowl if you tell him off and begrudgingly put his boots upstairs or go close the barn door he left open but he will heed you, this young man. Where did they get him from.

He doesn't walk, he gallops around the yard as if he's a horse, he 16. Too big for that nonsense. And he has no manners. He nearly knocked me over when I went to put clothes on the line.

The first day Mr Cartwright introduced him to Adam, you could see he hoped the two would be friends. That makes me laugh now, I watched them from the window. I could see Adam trying to make conversation with him and he was play acting and trying to get Adam to wrestle with him. Young Adam didn't know what way to take him. Adam usually has a list of chores to do as long as your arm and doesn't engage much in horseplay.

~o~

Marvin's tomfoolery would have been funny if it weren't worrying. Since little Joe is curtailed from playing outside in the sunshine Hoss has gravitated towards this young pup and I don't like it. Mrs Cuthbert allows him to wear a gun. He hasn't the sense he was born with and he has more freedom with that thing than Mr Cartwright himself. I could see young Adam looking at that too. Mr Cartwright took Adams gun away from him since he accidentally left it loaded in a place where little Joe could find it. Mr Cartwright was right to take Adams gun away but then when you see someone with less sense dancing around the yard brandishing his weapon you begin to wonder has the world gone mad.

Mr Cartwright told me he talked to Mrs Cuthbert about it and she told him the gun is never loaded. No of course it ain't and I'm Adelaide Adams.

~o~

Anyhow I digress, I did not bring Marvin cake. He could wait until after dinner like everyone else and I told him so. He swaggered off outside as if he owned the place. Hoss immediately got up and scampered after him. I knew what was coming next. I slowly headed for the kitchen and sure enough a minute later Hoss was sneaking towards the cake.

"And what's this," I snapped.

Hoss stood to attention the apple slice scrunched in the hand behind his back.

"I was powerful hungry Mrs Jennings," he began.

"Hoss, you wanna try that one again," I asked him softly.

"Marvin wanted some cake ma'am." Hoss bowed his head in shame at the untruth he told.

"Turn,"

Hoss turned and I swatted him once on his rump. More playful than hard, my Hoss.

"Now you tell that Marvin he needs to do his own dirty work ye hear?"

"Yes ma'am." Hoss ambled out.

~o~

Mr Cartwright and Mrs Cuthbert returned from their ride in time for dinner. She learnt from Mr Cartwright that I was the children's nanny and spent the evening talking about the trials she has suffered in finding a competent nanny to care for Marvin over the years. Amazingly every single nanny proved incapable of carrying out that task. Every single nanny. Imagine that.

I can imagine that.

Just as we were speaking of Marvin, Adam got up and moving to the front door he pulled at a line of rope attached there.

"It's not funny," Adam told Marvin.

A moment later Hop Sing came through the door carrying firewood. Marvin knew he would be back from his task but there was no rope to trip him as Marvin had hoped.

I'm sorry to be repeating myself but Marvin is gone sixteen. I had to tell him off for chasing the chickens around the yard yesterday. Don't get me wrong, Hoss does fool things too and I tell him off just the same but Marvin is sneaky. I don't like a sneaky child. He tried to tell me Adam did it when I saw him walk through the back gate and leave it open. He was the last through that gate and he knew it.

I respect Mr Cartwright but I've enough to do with Hoss growing like a giant and little Joe needing extra care for his eye infection, the last thing I need right now is an extra child in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

21st August 1848

I don't mean no disrespect but Mr Cartwright sure can pick em. Fetch me my parasol, where's my bag, get me some water. We were going on a picnic, not trekking through the Gobi desert. What did she need that big ol basket for, and why couldn't Marvin carry it. That arduous task was left to Adam, and he done hurt his back comin off that wild horse last week. He told me to quit fussin but I weren't best pleased, him carrying that big ol basket. Oh this wasn't food or fish bait or anything useful, she had brought dainty China plates and cups for herself and Marvin to eat out of and a fan to keep herself cool. Such nonsense. Mr Cartwright gazed at her as they walked hand in hand. Can't someone please take the stars and sparkles from his eyes so he can join the rest of the world. Adam was in what I call endurance mood. He was tolerating this picnic but only just. It was his day off and instead of heading into town with the hands Mr Cartwright told him to pack the picnic food into the buckboard and slap on a smile. Adam wanted to slap something that's for damn sure. Hoss was up ahead with Marvin. Marvin kept pushing him into the bushes as they walked along. I'm not going to say anything.

~o~

This outing was being dictated over solely by Mrs Cuthbert. She pranced ahead like an imperial Queen giving orders Ben smiling away, totally besotted, poor man. We had left the buckboard behind and everyone was carrying something except the good lady herself who walked ahead looking for the perfect picnic spot. Oh the sun was too strong, too many insects, too much shade. She needs a kick in the pants, now I am being disrespectful.

Finally she settled on a perfect spot and looked none too kindly on Adam when he set the basket down with a loud clunk.

The picnic food was lovely. Hop Sing had outdone himself. Roast chicken, salads, cheese, freshly made rolls, strawberry pie and ginger beer. After we ate Hoss and Marvin took to the water. The lake was a shimmering silver in the beautiful sunshine, the perfect blue of the sky had everyone feeling merry. All except poor Joe. He had on one of Adam's old hats to keep the sun from his eyes. He sat near me, gazing a mite sadly at Hoss and Marvin's game. That is until Adam came up next to him and put a bull frog down his shirt. Joe squealed with delight at his new friend and fished it out to take a closer look.

~o~

Later on as everyone dosed in the afternoon sun and Marvin took a bamboo stick to some daffodils shouting die, die as he hit them savagely, I took little Joe for a walk. He couldn't swim with Hoss on account of his eyes and he was being very good leaving his hat on and staying out of the rough games. Joe danced along pointing out everything to me. I praised him for knowing all the names of the plants and flowers. We watched together as a farmer scooped hay into his wagon to bring up to his barn. Joe told me he was going to do that when he's older but he'd have twice as much hay. We found wild strawberries and I said we'd eat them all ourselves and wouldn't share with the rest of them. Joe giggled at the conspiracy between us and filled his mouth with the juicy sweet fruit. It was nice just to spend the time with him. The house is so busy lately I don't get time. These boys will be all grow'd up before you know it. You gotta appreciate the little things while ye can.

Later

I wasn't planning on writing again tonight but I had to, such a thing ta happen. I was tucking Joe into bed. He was havin an early night on account of being all tuckered out after the picnic. Well I thought I heard gun shots, two of em. Then I know I heard Adam shouting at Marvin. I raced from the room and down the stairs. I flew out the front door and such a sight. Adam and Marvin were rolling on the ground knocking seven bells outta each other. I tried to pull them apart but two boys when they go at it like that, you may as well try separating wild dogs. Shortly after Ben was pulling Adam to a stand while Hop Sing took hold of Marvin. Adam stood in his fathers grasp, breathing heavy, blood pouring from his nose and lip. Marvin lurched in Hop Sings grasp kicking out and struggling until one of the taller ranch hands took him from poor Hop Sing who was glad to get back to his kitchen.

Mrs Cuthbert quickly went to Marvin's side sympathising and telling the ranch hand to release her son immediately. Always respectful to visitors the ranch hand did just that. Marvin lurched forward and swung again at Adam. Ben caught his fist inches from Adams face.. Marvin was seized again and pulled back, struggling and cursing. Ben released Adam and told him to go wait for him in the barn. Adam shuffled off, his head down, resigned in what was to come next.

Over my dead body.

The Cuthbert party were brought into the big room and ice was immediately brought for Marvin's blackening eye. His punching hand was soon in a pool of soothing water. I came from the kitchen with ointment, water, and rags. Mrs Cuthbert informed me that my services were needed to fetch another Ice pack for Marvin's hand.

I stiffened my back and walked on. Mr Cartwright called my name. I ignored him too.

~o~

Nobody cared that Adam was out in the barn in an awful state, blood all down his shirt. Adam spurned my offers of help and said he was fine.

"Adam stop actin the man," I told him.

He laughed at that and took the rag from my hand and put it to his swollen face, his laughter soon turned to a grown. Hoss scampered in, a look of horror on his tanned, freckled face.

"Adam, I'm sorry, I'm powerful sorry."

Adam nodded, waving him away, knowing his father would be along anytime.

"Weren't your fault Adam. It was mine. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Hoss?" I asked.

"My fault ma'am, Marvin was showing me his best shot. He told me to hold out two whisky bottles and he shot them..."

Did I hear right. Did the child just tell me Marvin used him as target practice.

"He got you to hold out two whisky bottles and he shot them out of your hands." I asked.

Both Adam and Hoss nodded.

Adam turned on Hoss.

"You shouldn't have let him do that, you know better." He told him sternly.

Hoss's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Aw Adam, don't tell Pa please. He'd blister me good."

~o~

Just then the door snapped and was lurched open. That door needs some grease.

Mr Cartwright came in looking as mean as a mountain lion.

"Mrs Jennings, would you please take Hoss up to the house."

At his Fathers entrance Adam stood. I pushed him back down.

"I'd like to Mr Cartwright but one of the children is feeling poorly and needs my assistance so I think I will stay here."

"Mrs Jennings, I have not time to argue the point," Mr Cartwright said rubbing a hand across his left eye.

"Good then it's settled," I sat and went on tending Adams cut lip.

"Eh, ma'am," Adam tried to intervene, probably not loving the idea of a woman standing ground for him.

"My face is alright now, I'd best talk to Pa."

I ignored him, I had to, what's right is right.

I stood to face my employer.

"Mr Cartwright, you expressly told me that I would be managing the children's discipline."

"Adam is not one of the children," he argued.

"He's not a child you're telling me?"

"Of course not he's..." Mr Cartwright could see the trap he was falling into.

"What is he then?" I asked "is he an Adult?"

Mr Cartwright didn't answer.

I then turned to Adam.

"Go to your room, I'll be up in a minute."

"Ma'am," Adam got to his feet.

"Stay where you are Adam." barked Mr Cartwright.

Adam froze in mid step.

"Mrs Jennings," Mr Cartwright sighed, looking weary.

"If you want to say something to me, we will agree a time and you can meet with me and we can discuss it."

"Or, I will speak to you right now because I am an adult and can speak when I want."

Mr Cartwright's face was turning red. My Elmer used to get that face whenever we argued, I'd just plough right on through it.

"Mrs Jennings, I thought I made it clear I did not want us arguing points in front of the children," He muttered angrily.

Adam again tried to intervene.

"It's ok Mrs Jennings, thanks and all but I'd best just take the lickin," He said.

Mr Cartwright suddenly looked to Hoss.

"Why are YOU crying?" he asked.

"Because it's me, it's my fault. I deserve the lickin," Hoss wailed.

Hoss told of Marvin's practice shots and Mr Cartwright became more and more shocked.

"He used you for target practice?" He asked.

That little rat hadn't told him anything. In fact he told Mr Cartwright that Adam had been jealous of his gun and tried to take it away from him. He said that, that's why they had fought.

You could almost see the light go on in Mr Cartwright's head.

"Adam, Hoss go to your rooms," he told them.

As he passed him, Mr Cartwright took hold of Adams face and examined the damage. He noted the swollen cheek and split lip and his face darkened.

~o~

I'm up in my room now. So tired, what a day.

Adam was suitably punished. I bandaged his knuckles and tucked him up in bed. in Adams world that is severe punishment.

There was words spoken downstairs. I could hear the lady crying and they left abruptly. I do not wish her ill. I'm sorry if they've broken up but she has ta see that boy of hers is gonna bring troubles to their door. If he's not checked soon he will be beyond all help. I sure hope Mr Cartwright don't take it too bad, that's all I hope. And I hope I'll have a peaceful day tomorrow. But somehow I doubt it.


	4. Chapter 4

August 30th 1848

It's never that simple is it. They were back within two days. Mr Cartwright and the lady took a long walk while the young man sat in the chair by the fire scowling at all of us. They came back an hour later, looking as though they had gotten a lot sorted out. She was dabbing at her eyes as she told Marvin to go with Mr Cartwright. As if he would have the plumb sense to go under his own steam, it took Ben and two ranch hands to get that boy out the front door. He hollered and kicked as if he was going to the gallows. Little Joe looked on fearfully with questioning eyes. I glared at Adam, giving him a stern look that told if I saw one dimple he was in a world of trouble. But really Marvin sure did make a scene. I don't agree with that kind of punishment but Marvin is out of control. He got a leg free and kicked one of the ranch hands in the face as they brought him through the house. Such a scene.

By the time Mr Cartwright was done and returned to the house Mrs Cuthbert was hysterical. We all sat in silence as Mr Cartwright did his best to quite her convulsions, finally she began to calm and Mr Cartwright brought her to sit and handed her a brandy. All the time soothing her with soft spoken words as he rubbed up and down her arm.

The door burst open suddenly and Marvin hobbled in, his face wet with tears.

" Mother I have red streak marks on my hind quarters by his hand. I've had enough. I'm leaving."

With that, he headed out, or hobbled out as if he'd never walk straight again. She wailed his name as she got to her feet. Mr Cartwright tried to hold her back but she ran to the door calling his name as he galloped off on one of the Ponderosa horses. She ran out to the yard with Mr Cartwright fallowing behind. We listened as they quickly ordered the buggy. Soon they were away after the poor afflicted wretch. Silence prevailed in the house and I let out a cleansing sigh as I went to close the door.

It was then that the boys erupted laughing.

Hoss clung to his chair yelling in a high pitched voice "no please don't whoop my little bottom," as Adam pretended to pull him towards the door saying "take your medicine boy, and none of that hollerin like a girl."

Little Joe nearly fell off his chair laughing.

I was stern with the boys and told them to hush up, it ain't right laughing at another's misfortune. I don't much like Marvin but I hoped they'd find him before he did himself a mischief. Adam was the first to comply, he fetched the bucket from the fire place and went to get some wood. Hoss went to start laying the table for dinner.

It's been hours. We've had dinner now and still no sign of Mr Cartwright or the boy. I'm starting to worry. I hope he's alright. He was probably never punished in his life. Perhaps Mr Cartwright should have let him off with a warning first.

Later.

It was past nine o clock and no sign of anyone. Little Joe was up in bed and I was just about to tell Hoss to join him when there was a loud banging on the door. I was sure it was the sheriff come to see if the boy had returned. I opened the door and four men pushed their way in. I immediately ran and pulled Hoss to me asking them what they wanted. Hop Sing and Adam rushed from the kitchen. I covered my face as they brutalised Hop Sing knocking him to the ground. One of the gunslingers took hold of Adam, he struggled but he was no match for the large man.

Another walked up right to Adams face.

"Where's my gun boy," he growled.

I stepped up, still holding on to Hoss.

"There's guns a plenty in the rack, and bullets, take all you want. Please, leave us in peace." I pleaded with them.

"Tell them nothing." Adam said.

The villain back handed Adam across the face, and punched him in the stomach. Adam slowly straightened up. He tried to be brave but you could see he was visibly shaken.

"I ain't askin ye again boy, where's my gun?"

I gave Hoss a gentle push in the direction of the fire place and went to the men.

"Please," I smiled, "you can see he's just a boy, not worth your time. Why don't I get you men some brandy and tobacco. We have the finest."

As I spoke I gently took Adam from the other mans grip.

"Don't give em no Brandy"

"Be quiet Adam," I snapped as I led him to stand with Hoss.

The men laughed, an awful sound.

I bid them come sit as with shaky hands I poured brandy into four glasses. Adam took hold of Hoss and went to stand by his fathers desk.

The men downed the brandy in one and took the decanter from me.

They were starting to relax and thankfully we had a good supply of brandy. I was planning on getting them drunk enough to sleep.

"So where you from." I asked them.

"Just around." Their leader shrugged.

"We don't want no trouble, we just want my shooter. That brat over there took it."

~o~

The man glanced over at Adam as he spoke. But then he launched himself from his seat and was across the room in three strides. Adam shut the drawer just before he was smacked over his fathers desk. The others pulled Adam to his feet as the leader checked the desk drawer.

"Is this what you were looking for?" The man took the gun from the drawer.

He clicked the gun and held it to Adams face.

"Where's my gun boy," he snarled, holding the weapon to Adams right temple.

"Go ta hell." Adam told them.

"Adam hush up," I wailed desperately.

"You listen to your momma boy, now give me my gun and we'll be on our way."

"What gun," I asked "we don't know nothin about a gun. Please, you're hurting him."

"He was in town tonight, took my gun from the table when I went to get a drink and galloped off back here, ain't that right boy."

Hoss spoke up. "That wasn't him, that must have been Marvin. You've got the wrong man."

Hoss spoke with relief as he realised their mistake but one of them grabbed his shirt front making him yelp.

"Nobody asked you a damned thing piglet." He hissed dangerously.

Hoss nodded nervously, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Now we is gonna stay right here until this brat gives me back my gun," their leader shouted as he shot ornaments off the mantle piece, scattering glass everywhere.

Suddenly they all froze as a mild thump could be heard upstairs. Three of them drew their weapons and raced up the stairs knowing that there was someone else in the house. I tried to follow but the villain holding Adam turned the gun on me.

"Please there's a little boy upstairs, that's all. He's just a little boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I'd like to give a special shout out to Kirstan and the Mary Poppins fan who followed both my stories. Thank you so much.**

 **But thanks to everyone guests and members who took the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy its conclusion.**

I heard a piercing scream and a scuffle upstairs, I didn't care for the gun pointed my direction. I've had my sixty years in this world, if they want ta end it here they can just go ahead and do it. I ran up them stairs two at a time. I pushed past the two on the landing and ran into little Joes room. His bare legs were kicking as the ruffian held him up laughing at the little boys distress. I took him from the large man and he clung to me as I carried him down the stairs.

"It was only the kid," one of them told the leader as they trudged their way downstairs. I sat Joe on my lap and tried to keep him warm as he was only wearing his nightshirt. I could feel his little body shaking as he surveyed the scene around him with big eyes.

"Piglet, get me another brandy," the leader barked at Hoss.

"Yes sir," Hoss nodded and hurried over to the decanter.

"Maingy scag," Adam muttered under his breath.

The man turned.

"What you say to me boy?" He walked deliberately slow as he squared up to Adam. He took hold of Adams shirt front.

"I asked you what you said boy."

Adam didn't repeat. Just when I was thinkin Adam was gaining sense at last, the man reached up and punched Adam across the room.

He landed in a heap by the fire place.

"That's what you get for stealing my gun." He grinned.

~o~

I was trying to take Joe from round my neck so that I could go to Adam. Meanwhile Hoss was coming back with the brandy. He saw his brother laid prone by the fire place and before anyone could stop him Hoss gave Adams attacker such a kick, I don't think he'll ever enjoy a saloon girl again. He went down like a sack of potatoes holding himself and whimpering. Short of helping him the other three stood laughing at their leader as he rolled in agony, tears coming to his eyes.

~o~

Hop Sing, still on the floor was starting to come round. He took note of all he needed to and then he nodded to Adam. I pulled Joe behind the desk as Adam and Hop Sing went at it. They launched themselves at the men. The three standing were caught off guard and toppled to the floor, guns skidding across the planks. Fists were flying in all directions. I crouched lower over Joe as he was trying to pop his head over the side of the desk to see the action. Hop Sing knew that Asian fighting and he had some strange moves these varmits had never seen before so he made short work of the biggest man knocking him into oblivion. He then started in on the next villain swinging punches at him and blocking his counter attacks with ease. Hop Sing is a man to have in a fight, make no mistake.

Adam was throwing punches and doing his best until the man Hoss had kicked joined in on the fight. He got behind Adam pinning his arms behind him so that the other man had free reign to knock him out. They were making short work of Adam until the front door suddenly burst open and Ben joined the fight. As Adam dropped to the floor and Hoss slowly pulled him under the kitchen table, Ben attacked with a fierceness I never knew he had. Between them Ben and Hop Sing smacked manners into these ruffians. They were in a bruised and battered heap as Ben and Hop Sing stood over them. All looked to be resolved and safe. I stood up from my place behind the desk and returned Ben's nod with a smile of relief. Suddenly a gun went off making everyone jump. Ben turned and kicked the leader in the face knocking him out cold. His gun hand fell limp to his side, the gun still smoking.

And then...Hoss looked up at us in horror at the blood on his hand. A second later he crumpled to the floor, it was the most awful sound. We couldn't move, we all just stood there. Adam was the first to his side as a pool of blood began to form at his shoulder.

"Oh Jesus Adam," He whimpered fearfully as his little body began shaking from pain and shock.

"It ok buddy, it's ok." Adam's face lost all colour as he began to rip his shirt up to get a better look.

Ben was beside him then.

"Mrs Jennings, we need bandages," he muttered as he slowly turned his son. There was so much blood at his back, I never saw so much blood.

"Mrs Jennings."

I jumped realising what he'd asked me. I ran to the kitchen tearing it apart, forgetting where everything was of course. Finally I found the swabs of clean linen. I felt sick to my stomach. The sight of his chubby little chest covered in blood was too much to bear but all emotion had to wait. I held Hoss still while Adam and Ben pressed pads of linen to his wounds and wrapped a bandage tight round his chest to keep it in place. Hoss whimpered softly as they worked and Ben muttered words of encouragement as tears ran down his own face.

~o~

Adam rode like the wind and brought the doctor and the sheriff. The men were taken away by the sheriff and his deputies. The one that shot Hoss met with several accidents on his way out to the wagon. The doctor headed upstairs with Ben. I put Adam sitting by the fire and made him drink a cup of sweet coffee. He had a nasty bruise on his cheek and a cut on the back of his head from where he was punched and sent across the room. Suddenly I remembered, oh God, little Joe. I whirled around frantically calling his name and then I caught sight of something under Ben's desk. I went and peered down under it. All I could see was a mop of curls. He was clinging to the leg of the desk, his eyes riveted to the floor.

"Come on," I held my arms out to him and he clung to me. I carried him across the room and brought him to sit by the fire.

~o~

There was a knock on the door. It was past midnight. We stood as Hop Sing went to answer it. Mrs Cuthbert walked in, Marvin sauntered in behind her as if nothing had happened.

"Good evening Adam, we heard what happened and come to offer support," she smiled.

To me she said "kindly tell the master of the house that I am here and wish to speak with him."

I caught Adams wrist as he went to move.

"Get the hell out of here," He growled at Marvin.

"Adam, go and tell your father," I told him.

But Adam was moving towards Marvin.

"ADAM," I snapped.

He stopped. I went and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, you're fathers been through enough tonight."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded as he turned towards the stairs.

Ben must have heard. He came down, his face looked as though it had aged ten years and he had a smear of blood on his left arm. As he reached the bottom step he gave Adam a quick hug.

"Darling, such a terrible thing. We came as soon as we heard. I'm sending my physician round first thing in the morning. These local doctors, all they're fit for is delousing local urchins."

She went to hug him but Ben stood rigid glaring at them coldly.

"Madam, kindly get that boy out of my house," Ben muttered.

"Ben, surely you're not blaming Marvin for this, he's just a boy for heaven sake."

"If I have to speak again I will throw him out myself."

Marvin moved very quickly towards the door.

"Didn't wanna stay anyway, I'm gettin outta this dump."

Mrs Cuthbert followed close behind.

"Now darling, Mr Cartwright was just upset. He'll see things a lot different in the morning."

"No I won't," Ben said as the door closed after them.

Mr Cartwright then turned to us.

"I want to.. I want ..."

We knew he was sorry he didn't have to say it.

"Mr Cartwright, you need some coffee." I put him sitting down as he wiped his face and tried to recover himself. Joe sidled up to him. He smiled at the little boy, running a hand through his curls.

I went to the kitchen and made a large plate of chicken sandwiches. I put it down in front of the lads and made them eat. The colour was slowly returning to Adams face.

~o~

Suddenly the doctor was on the stairs. We all stood holding our breath.

"Is there a Mrs Jennings?" He asked.

I was on the second step before he could finish.

"He's asking for you."

I walked quietly into the dimly lit bedroom.

He looked so small and helpless in the bed and paler than I had ever seen him.

I went to the side of the bed and gently took his hand.

"Mrs Jennings, are you mad at me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course not, why should I be mad at my soldier" I smiled trying to hold back my tears as I stroked his hair.

"I done kicked that man Mrs Jennings. That weren't very Christian thing ta do," His voice slurred as he tried to make himself understood.

"I think God will forgive this one Hoss."

"Now young man, she's not mad at you so you can go to sleep now." the doctor told him.

"Mrs Jennings?" His eyes were closing.

"I don't wanna sound like no sissy but ye know, I..."

I stroked his cheek as sleep finally took him.

I know Hoss, I love you too," I said as I kissed the top of his head.

~o~

I'm writing all of this five days after it actually happened. I couldn't write at the time. How could you put into words the sight of that little boy lying on the living room floor. We were beside ourselves with shock and worry. It was a terrible time for all of us. Now thankfully Hoss is recovering. He's getting stronger every day and should have the stitches removed by the end of the week.

The men were sentenced to prison, the man who shot Hoss was sentenced to hard labour.

We don't know what has come of Mrs Cuthbert and Marvin and quite frankly, nobody cares.

 **30th September One month later.**

It's not good enough, it just ain't. How can Ben let him go to Boston by himself, he's just a baby. What if the stage is robbed.

I packed sandwiches for his journey and as I packed them into his carpet bag I gave him a talk on the dangers of loose women reminding him that he's a good Christian boy. Mr Cartwright told me to ease up on him but I don't care what shade of red his face was turning. I was going to make sure he don't forget his morals. I don't want to hear about no actress taking advantage of him.

Oh Adam, the sight of that stage moving off was just too much for me. Mr Cartwright patted my shoulder telling me he'd be home for the holidays. Little comfort.

Hateful man, sending him across the world all by himself. I swear I won't sleep a wink until he returns.

The End.


End file.
